BRICSbrick
BRICStijolo БРИКСкирпич ब्रिक्सईंट 金砖五国砖 BRICSteen БРИКСKірпіш |founded = 16 June 2009 |image = Reddit 767 BRICS.png |caption = The BRICS bricks is of STRONK! Remove Burger! (only for China and Russia) |government = International Organization |personality = Dense, Ambitious, Anti-American, Sophisticated, Big |language = Portuguese Russian Hindi Chinese Afrikaans Kazakh English |type = Supranational Oragnization |capital = Brasíliaball Moscowball Delhiball Beijingball Pretoriaball Nursultanbrick |affiliation = Burger Removers |religion = Christianity * Russian Orthodoxy * Catholicism * Protestantism Taoism Confucianism Hinduism Atheism Islam |friends = Indonesiaball Turkeyball Future members? Serbiaball Iranball Also future member Belarusball Loyal members Brazilball (sometimes) |enemies = USAball (Except for India and Brazil) EUball NATOball The pricks Ukraineball Kosovoball Albaniaball efkjhewkfhdjwieufhreeuyi7yu8321749140328042-3thtn[hp,l;;ht.,":L [[Brazilball|TRAITOR!!! (mostly) |likes = Reais, Rubles, Rupees, Yuans, Rands, Tenges, Improvement, Development, Tourism, Getting Stronk, bricks |hates = US Dollars, US economic influence, US technology, US better lifestyle (envy), pricks |predecessor = Russiaball Brazilball Indiaball Chinaball South Africaball |intospace = Soviet Unionball used to until he got cancer. But all members can into space... so YES! |bork = Stronk stronk, Develop develop, Improve improve, Potassium Potassium |food = Feijoada, Dogs, Chillis, Vodka, Kebab |status = Still a thing/Alive |notes = Working fast and improving. Always getting better. Fuck USAball, EUball, NATOball, and all who like them!! BRICS IS OF STRONK!!!!!!! |imagewidth = 300px |reality = Brazil Russia India China South Africa Kazakhbrick }} K needed)| BRICSbrick}} The is an economy club (alliance). The members are Brazilball, Russiaball, Indiaball, Chinaball, Kazakhbrick and South Africaball. In 2010, South Africaball whined until the others let him into the group. Indonesiaball and Turkeyball want to become members. BRICSbrick wants to smash the financial stranglehold that USAball has on the world's economies and replace it with theirs (Only China, who isn’t even that integrated in doing it, and Russia) Until annoying South Africaball joined, it was simply known as "BRICbrick". Relations Friends * Belarusball - She/he is so adorable! I might need him/her if Brazilball leaves. (he also wants into Russiaball so maybe I should let him/her join.) * Serbiaball - Kosovoball is yours. * Palestineball - You can into independence. many cute * The origin of bricks * newest member Frenemies * Brazilball - He is one of my founding members. BUT YOU ARE A TRAITOR!!! YOU SUPPORTED THE OPPOSITIONS OF SYRIABALL AND VENEZUELABALL??? YOU DO NOT SUPPORT RUSSIABALL ON CRIMEABALL??? YOU ARE A MAJOR NON-NATO ALLY??? YOU ARE A FUCKING TRAITOR!!! ALSO REMOVE BOLSONARO!!! Enemies * Peruball, Pakistanball, Palauball, Philippinesball, Papua New Guineaball, Paraguayball, Panamaball, Polandball, and Portugalball - None of you pricks are allowed to join if Brazilball leaves. * Ukraineball - Crimeaball is Russiaball! (Except for Brazilball) * Kosovoball and Albaniaball - Kosovo is Serbiaball! * USAball, NATOball, and EUball - THEY ARE MY FUCKING RIVALS!!! BRICKS BRICS STRONK!!! REMOVE BURGER!!! * Israelcube - FREE PALESTINEBALL!!! Gallery Reddit 767 BRICS.png No Letter K.png 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png }} zh:金砖五国砖 Category:Organizationballs Category:BRICS Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:South America Category:Africa Category:Chinaball Category:South Africaball Category:Russiaball Category:Brazilball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Afrikaans Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Xhosa Speaking Countryball Category:Zulu Speaking Countryball Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Burger Removers